codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Sharp/Transcript
Cutscene The opening cutscene begins with a photo of the White House, which zooms in on a window with a bullet hole. The there's a photo of the Pentagon, which change into a digital map of it. It turns around and it heads towards the main room. 4 man are standing in the room, 2 armed. The view changes into a picture of what's called 'Project: Snow White". US Secretary: 'General, what's the situation with the hostage? ''In top right corner is shown a photo of a hostage tapped on a chair and blindfolded. He's tortured and blood is flowing down his sleep. '''US General: We got everything we want. In top left corner is shown a dossier and some random names. A photo of the hostage from his time in the army is also shown. 'US General: '''Names, dates, locations. That man spoilt everything for his vodka drunk comrades. '''US Secretary: '''Do we got the leader of those russian terrorists?! '''US General: '''Certainly. ''The background changes into a digital view of europa 45 grades. In fromt of the view opens a computer dossier of Viktor Fedorov 'US General: '''This 'man', is the mastermind of his own organization... ''The dossier closes and a file opens. Some photos are shown. The first one is of the militants with full armor and gas masks wielded with AK-47's are standing in the middle of Red Square. The assign to civilians to get out. 'US General: '...Krazny. Another photo is shown of a group of rioters without armor, but also wielded with various rifles. Their firing at the local police 'US Secretary: '''So these guys are we looking for? ''Next photo is that of burning building with two Krazny members on the roof. 'US General: '''Do not underestimate them, secretary. They are a bigger threath than you can imagine. '''US Secretary: '''I won't, general. But with all my respect, what are you and your man going to do about it. ''The photo gallery closes and a satellite view above the Fort Benning base is shown 'US General: '''Execute project: Snow White. We'll select a soldier to go undercover in Moscow. We'll put him as close as possible to Viktor Fedorov. '''US Secretary: '''Who had you in mind? ''The view of the playbook of every United States soldier is shown. 'US General: '''Our friend who's in quarantaine's twin brother. '''US Secretary: '''How do you think you can find him?! We are the biggest military organization in the world. '''US General: '''Not to big for a computer, secretary. ''The computer starts to scan all faces of every soldier. 'US General: '''We'll use a facial scan to find the best look a like. '''US Secretary: '''You sure that you'll find one? '''US General: '''Did I ever have dissapointed you, secretary? ''When he is done with his sentence the computer reacts positive on the profile of Tony Delgado. 'US General: '''Tony... Delgado. ''While saying that, the screen switches to the profile of Tony Delgado with voice counter and personnal information. 'US General: '''Tony Delgado? '''Tony Delgado: '''Yes? '''US General: '''You are selected for a covert op in Russia. '''Tony Delgado: '''What the hell?! *coughs* Excuse me, what does this have to mean? '''US General: '''Meet me at the HQ and pack your bags. It's going to be a long vacation. '''Tony Delgado: '''Uhmm... '''US General: '''Do I hear you doubt? ''The screen flashes to black, the Logo of the CIA is shown. It spins slowly. Now the name 'Tony Delgado' appears beneath the logo. 'Tony Delgado: '''No sir! I'm ready... Mission ''Delgado is sitting in the back of an armored van. 'Driver: '''Delgado, this is my end. Get out now. ''Delgado opens the door and steps out. He looks to the bright sky, with his hand covering his front head. 'Delgado: '''Hell of a base... '''Wilkes: '''Private! ''Wilkes walks with two fellow soldiers towards Delgado. He pulls out his hand. 'Delgado: '''Reporting for duty, sarge. ''They shake hands. 'Wilkes: '''Welcome in Fort Benning. Our Rangers headquarters in Georgia. First time here? '''Delgado: '''Nah. I've been here before. '''Wilkes: '''When? '''Delgado: '''My first day at the Rangers, few years ago. I only walked near the firing base. Never had the change to walk really into it. '''Wilkes: '''Well, on your last day as Rangers, you'll see the inside. ''Wilkes turns around and walks away. Delgado slowly follows. A chopper flies over them heading towards the airstrip. Delgado keeps looking at it. 'Delgado: '''What do you mean with last day, sarge? '''Wilkes: '''Your mission will be lead by the CIA. Those guys are the real covert ops experts. That shit they pulled off in the Cold War, they are going to write history and you're part of it. '''Delgado: '''What mission? ''Wilkes turns around and looks confuse. He shares the same look as the other two soldiers. 'Army Ranger: '''They haven't told him yet, Wilkes. '''Wilkes: '''I know... Private, this isn't just a promotion. You're part of a big military operation. '''Delgado: '''What operation?! What the hell are they going to do with me?! Dropping me in the middle of a warzone?! '''Wilkes: '''Take it easy, lad. Nothing to fear, if you'll just follow the instructions, nothing will happen. ''The Army Ranger's transmitter goes off and he answers it. 'Army Ranger: '''Sarge, they want him to be at the pit, now. '''Wilkes: '''Got it, Delgado. Follow me and do not ask difficult questions. I'll explain everything on the way to the pit. '''Delgado: '''Okay. ''The group splits up. Wilkes and Delgado walk towars the pit. Soldiers are relaxing or training and vehicles drive and fly all kind of ways. 'Wilkes: '''2 weeks ago, the CIA captured a Russian militant in Washington D.C. He wanted to assassinate Barack Obama. '''Delgado: '''He failed, right? '''Wilkes: '''You're a good guesser, but he almost succeeded. '''Delgado: '''What did he do? '''Wilkes: '''He lay with a sniper on the rooftop of building across the road, almost a mile away. He fired at the president, but by the corriolis effect, the bullet hit the window next to it. '''Delgado: '''Did it hit anyone? '''Wilkes: '''No... After a few minutes, the police shot the man in his leg when he was trying to escape. '''Delgado: '''So now you're saying that the CIA claimed him for interrogation. '''Wilkes: '''I mentioned you were a good guesser, right? Well, now they got him. They teared him apart, mentally and physically. He gave them everything, including the man he is loyal to. '''Delgado: '''Who? ''They stand still for a second. 'Wilkes: '''Viktor Fedorov. A rotten russian piece of shit with a strong conviction of how Russia should be reigned. '''Delgado: '''Communistic? '''Wilkes: '''With a little fascism. Now this guy is the sole number one on the FBI list of most wanted criminals. They have done everything to track him down and capture him. But he always was them one step ahead. '''Delgado: '''So i'm going to assassinate him? There in the rabbit hole, what is called mother Russia? '''Wilkes: '''No, they want him alive. You are going to be america's best asset. '''Delgado: '''Whoah... That's a surprise. '''Wilkes: '''You don't like it? '''Delgado: '''I like it, it would be an honor, sarge. ''They arrive at the pit. A soldier is sitting on a weapon box, loading a USAS-12. 'Wilkes: '''All right, this is it. I'll be upstairs to instruct you. '''Delgado: '''Wait, no weapon? ''Wilkes laughs and draws his MP443 with laser pointer from his holster. Delgado grabs it and Wilkes taps his shoulder. 'Wilkes: '''Just do what I say, then you'll pass. Good luck. ''Wilkes leaves as Delgado and he walks towards the man on the weapon box. 'Army Ranger: '''Welcome Private. First time with russians weapons, right? ''He stands up. 'Army Ranger: '''I see you got a gun, well you may pick another one. All are russian, so nothing will be familiar. ''Delgado selects his other gun. 'Army Ranger: '''If I had enough knowledge of this guns, I would say nice choice. Well pack up and get ready. ''Delgado walks towards the gate. 'Army Ranger: '''Okay, there you go. Just do everything the sergeant demands you to do. Oh yeah, on a certain point, you can choose which obstacle you'll choose. Don't doubt too long, because you'll lose time then. I thought that left was for CQB and right was for overwatch, I'm not sure. ''He walks away while tapping Delgado's shoulder. 'Army Ranger: '''Nail it, private. ''The gate opens and Delgado may now walk through the gate. Then the time will start to run. 'Wilkes: '''Okay, listen up Private. Shoot the targets. ''Random targets pop up. Delgado have shot them all. 'Wilkes: '''Good, walk on. Next time, you need to aim more precisely. Aim down your sight will help with that. ''Next targets pop up. 'Wilkes: '''Shoot them all. ''Delgado have shot them all. 'Wilkes: '''Great, remeber taht aiming down your sights will help you in certain moments. Also it helps with switching targets fast. Now open that door. ''Delgado opens the door and a wild boarder appears in the door. 'Wilkes: '''Use your knife! ''Delgado knives the target. 'Wilkes: '''You see? Kniving helps in close quarters to take out hostiles quick. Remember, it's also a very stealthy way of killing, my friend. ''Delgado walks on and enters a room with the split. 'Wilkes: '''Choose your path, Private! Left= '''Wilkes: '''React fast! ''Delgado have shot them all. 'Wilkes: '''Good job, but in real-life, it needs to be faster. Otherwise you'll lose in CQB. |-| Right= '''Wilkes: '''Drop 'em like a liquid! ''Delgado have shot them all. '''Wilkes: '''Well done, Private. Your teammates won't be dead when you cover them. Excellent.